


Support

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After a grueling training with Victor to get ready for Onsen on Ice, Yuuri just can't stand being in the same room as the two Russians. So he sneaks of and decides to call Phichit. Hoping to calm some nerves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 45 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Just a short story that I got stuck in my mind.
> 
> A day late as it would not let me post last night. I tried for 3 hours!!!

He 's too jittery to go to Minako, and after spending most of the day being grilled on the Ice he can't stand going there now either. He takes a glance at the two Russians, who are quipping with each other, before he steps out of the room. They seem to be in such good spirit Yuuri doubts they even know he left. 

He puts on his track shoes, zips his jacket close, places his phone in his pocket and sets of for the beach. Maybe some running will clear his head. It's only after a few hundred meters Yuuri knows he should not have done that after a whole day of skating and exercises. His legs start to sour up in a very painful way. So to prevent him from getting to much cramp Yuuri decides to just slow down his speed to a gentle walk.

It's not his fault he feels this way, as if he got left out. Victor and Yuri have known each other for years, trained under the same coach, in the same rink. so of course there is a bond there between them Yuuri doesn't share. He can't be to clear about Yuri, but he knows Victor did not left him out of the conversation on purpose. There just wasn't anything for him to talk about. To be honest, Yuuri only recognized a few of the names of the people they were talking about, so what was there to say. It did make it clear to him that the Russian team members were far closer to one an other than he ever had been with his rink mates.

He stands still to look over the Ocean. Honestly, the only ones he had ever really been close to were Yuuko-chan here at Hasetsu and Phichit in Detroit. 

He can feel his emotions making a mess of his insides again, he needs them out. Then he smiles, takes out his phone and calls Phichit. It's late but not that late that his friend might actually still be practicing. So he suspects/hopes? that his call will be declined. Instead he is greeted with a Phichit in his normal clothes albeit with his hair a bit mussed over. 

He's very happy to see that his friend is happy to see him, and starts telling him all about the past few days he's had. Phichit can't help but be shocked about the Onsen training going on. Yeah he had heard of it, of course, it was big news and all over social media. So he knows the bigger picture, and he's glad Yuuri is filling in some details. So Yuuri goes all out and tells his friend exactly how he's doing.

It isn't till Phichit says something to somebody in the background for the third time Yuuri finally realizes that perhaps he had bothered his friend in a more personal moment. He immediately starts apologizing, he had only thought about himself. Phichit just brushes it off, stating he wouldn't have picked up if it had been very inconvenient. After that they talk some more. It is when Yuuri starts yawning more than talking That Phichit tells him to get back to his house and in to a bed. They end the call an Yuri turns around. Talking To Phichit really does help to calm is feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I appreciate every Kudo and every Comment
> 
> My Tumblr is the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com, come drop by. :}


End file.
